


Just Stay With Me Here

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Eating Disorders, High School, M/M, i wrote this fast give me a break., idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Pete try's to help William. During another one of his lectures, William meets Ryan in the locker room. Maybe they can help each other?Title from The Academy Is...- Winter Passing





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 3:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I HAVE SCHOOL IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS FML

"BECKETT!" Pete yelled running across the gym. He finally caught up with him in the locker room. "Dude! Why did you run?!"

"Because I know the lecture I'm about to get! It's not one I want to have.."

"Well you kinda need it. William your disappearing into nothing! Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Uh... I forgot..?"

"Bullshit William!" Pete yelled.

William cowered in the changing stall.

Pete sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But I honestly can't live without you. You are my best friend. You helped me when nobody else would. You even set me up with Mikey and got me in with Patrick, Joe and Andy. You helped me a lot I just want to help you too..."

"I... I can't help it! I-I just feel so g-gross when I eat! I d-don't want to be f-fat!" William said sobbing.

"Your not! You're not even close!"

"I see fat Pete! What people say isn't, I say is..."

"William, you are 17 and tall as a freaking tree and you weigh 97 pounds."

"And I wanna be smaller,,"

"You can't get smaller! Please just... just eat lunch today. Please? Just keep this one lunch down and I won't pester you."

William looked up. "Okay... okay fine. I'll try."

"Thank you." Pete said hugging him. "Now come on. We need to get ready for lunch anyways."

"I'll be up in a second."

Pete nodded and walked up the stairs to the gym.

All of a sudden, a small figure peeked out of one of the stalls.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in... I just hide down here a lot."

"Oh, that's okay. Can you uh, not tell people what the conversation was..?"

"I won't. I have the same situation... I'm Ryan by the way."

"Oh. I'm William."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comment if you want a continuation. >•<


End file.
